


17 Days Before V-Day!

by MadRabbit1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRabbit1004/pseuds/MadRabbit1004
Summary: The 14th of February is the day what couples look forward too. However, Seungcheol is quite skeptical of all the romance around the date. For him it's just an excuse for couples, simply sugar coating when it should be called Humping Day.The day before the Holiday there is set to be a prom-like/concert festival. The students council encourage students from different majors to be partnered with each other wanting to unite the entire school since each major always see each other as competition during events and the annual school competitions.One day during practice Seungcheol accidently kick the ball alittle too hard and flew over the playing field hitting a bystander. There he met for the first time the rumored Yoon Jeonghan, where words goes around that he had slept with 4 different men from different courses.This is a One-Shot Jeongcheol Valentines Day Special.





	17 Days Before V-Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first here in AO3 and I'm still getting around. I'm new at writing as well so please be forgiving. I originally post my stories at AsianFanFics check it out too, I have more there than here, same user name MadRabbit1004. This story received love there so it will have a sequel, If you guys want me to post the sequel here too please let me know at the comments.

As a child Seungcheol questions why Valentine's Day is important, Isn't it something for couples only event? In fact the origin of the said Holiday is not even relevant to today's people point of view of the said date. 

One time, He was so curious he asked everyone's reliable-most-used-search-engined to know about it. Doing the most practical thing, going on Google. After that the man couldn't stop making the most contorted face he ever did in his life. 

The history was kind of dark and at some point in time people made it about romance. From the most gentle gestures or giving sweet letters and messages to the present of overly extravaggant gifts. Now he just personally called it as hump fest day. Since couples or single people find it as an excuse to hook up. 

Fast forwarding to present day, During the midst of his popularity thanks to being a Jock he didn't thought he'll keep bumping heads with a fucking Holiday. 

Choi Seungcheol, college athlete has a nice ring to it. 

 

January 29, 2018 Friday

Yes! Finally it's practice again!

Seungcheol made sure his turf shoes was put on nicely before setting foot on the field. He took a deep breath and smelled the fresh air. He really enjoys the outdoors.

 

"KYAAAAA!!! SEUNGCHEOL OPPA!  YOU'RE SO HANDSOME!!!! FIGHTING!" 

 

Girls screamed loudly, cheering behind the metal wired fence, usually it's sole purpose was to keep the ball inside the field but for most cases nowadays it is to keep the fangirls' distanced.

"Ah~ life of a celebrity" He said under his breath before giving them a sweet smile, showing off his dimples.

"Hey! sophomore, practice time!" A commanding tone interrupt his moment. Just when he was still milking the attention.

"Ah- Yes Young-min Hyung" He was alittle flustered, his voice turned low. He cleared his throat and followed.

Seungcheol took internal notes in his head not to get on the senior's bad side. If he wants to be future captain of the soccer team he musn't be intimidated by the older players. 

Jihoon, their manager is very strict. Ordered the sophomores and freshemens to take 10 laps around the field as warm up.

Seungcheol looked bored, such a tedious exercise, he would often get distracted and fall behind, secretly observing the seniors' practice. I just had the winning kick last time we had a match from that other school. I'm suppose to be practicing with the pros. I even have my own fanbase now after that game for pete sake!

He sulks, pouting his red-ish lips. 

"PICK UP THE PACE CHOI!" Jihoon blow into the megaphone, his sharp narrow eyes beaming at them.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. Running alittle faster to the front of the pack. He grunted to himself endlessly until a conversation behind him caught his attention. Freshmens-Soonyoung and Seungkwan chatting away about the upcoming school festival.

"Hey, who are you asking for V-day?" 

"Ah... Well, HO HO HO!" 

"Eyyy, Come on. Everyone seems to have a partner already. Who did you ask?" Seungkwan continue to probe, he intentionally bumps his shoulder to the other male.

"Well, I don't have anybody yet. Does Jihoon have one?" Soonyoung says in a small voice.

"What!? Jihoon Hyung, dude I know he swings that way but that Hyung is extremely picky. He is not easy." the younger replied with facts, his faces cringkles wary of his Hyung's choices.

"Don't say that... I haven't even tried yet." 

 

Seungcheol didn't protest and just tune out the conversation. he lets out a sounding "Uhg" , irritated of the fact that the stupid Holiday is nearing again and the school mandates them to have partners on the day of the festival for "UNITY" reasons. And everyone loves the idea, wondering if it's just an excuse so people are not lonely or for the singles to have a chance to get a date.

I don't have any shortage of that.

Well, with his popularity he can get a date just by winking, even last month he got to hook up with 3 different girls. Thankful for his parents making him this incredibly handsome.

"Seungcheol Hyung, how about you do you have one?" Soonyoung asked.

Seungcheol hummed forcing a fake smile, he doesn't really care. So he teased them by shooting hints wiggling his eyebrows before he can even spout a lie the ball flew into their direction. The seniors called for them to return it. Seungcheol was static. Finally an opportunity! Lifting his head kicking the ball extra hard. This will impress them for sure.

The ball launches all across the field, it flew so high that when it caught wind the ball went over the fence.

A passerby got hit making the man fall on the ground. A collective sound of "oooohhhhh!" echoes, in-sync they all winced as if they were one person. Faces contorted from impressive to mediocre expressions.

Seungcheol gasped and hunched his back, an instant feeling of regret crawls his skin. 

"The hell!?" Jihoon was visibly upset, running his palm over his face. His eyes darted at him like a laser. Like his ordinary stare wasn't sharp enough to even cut air, him angry, intensely and threateningly glaring is absolutely deadly.

However, Young-nim looked astonish and nodded as he playfully glance on the male. "Seungcheol-ah, that was a strong shot. But please go pick up the ball and apologize."

"Yes, C-captain!" he said in a flustered squeaking voice, that was so lame. He panicked making a fool of himself.

He quickly ran towards the bystander and saw the man rubbing his butt, also his things scattered on the ground. The male having his head down, face covered by his cap with such long limbs, his skin tight jeans hugged his slim legs perfectly as a wore a neutral color over-sized sweater. Such model-like figure, Seungcheol thought to himself.

He picked up the large yellow pad paper—Strathmore 300 Series Bristol? This is not an ordinary pad paper, this is a freaking expensive pad paper! 

He continue to collect the male's belongings and saw branded oil paster colorpencils such as Prismacolor Premier and Caran D'ache. Seungcheol's well-defined hooded eyes blazed on how expensive all these are, he remembered one time dating an art student and went shopping for art supplies. Clearly being startled on how ridiculous the prices.

"Here, sorry about that" Seungcheol handed the male his belongings, He must be an art major, it was really not hard to tell which course he was in because if he wasn't an Art student then his hobby is making Seungcheol feel sorry for the man's wallet.

Seungcheol's pupils turned huge when he saw his face. The male was so handsome to the point he can pass into being called Beautiful. His eyes are round and gentle almost doll-like yet at the same time gave a manly vibe with the help of his eyelids sharp folds. Then a small high-bridge nose with pale smooth looking skin that females dream to naturally have. And lastly the most noticeable feature is his cutely curve plum lips. Seungcheol was dumbfounded his thick set of lashes fluttered in disbelief. 

How can a face like that belong to a man?

"Jeonghan-ah!" Two guys hollered, running from the distance.

"Shua-ya." The male responds, he took his black baseball cap, putting it on after brushing his blonde, tucking it in.

 

He patted his butt clean of dirt then pulled his sleeves, veins visible, he is a person who works out—you can tell. But his soft facial features and expressions contradicts his masculine movements and habits.

Jeonghan audibly cleared his throat to capture the Seungcheol's attention. 

Seungcheol seemed to be in a hazed looking blank, he shook his head snapping back to current time to see that the pretty male was waiting for him to let go of his stuff. For some reason the pretty male's presence made him zonked out, it was the first time it ever happened. Not even an intimidating senior can make him lost at thought in fear nor he saw a girl that's this mesmerizingly beautiful to make him nervously awkward. 

 

"What happened, I told you to wait for me didn't I?" complained by of one of the guys.

"I'm fine, I am not hurt. Thank you very much."  The pretty male said in a sarcastic tone, sulking. 

"Oh, yeah... sorry about that—the ball."  Seungcheol said, his voice alittle bit hoarse somehow he sounded like this when unnerve.

"It's fine."  Jeonghan replied looking unbothered. 

"Come on, Myungho is waiting. We're late for the fitting."  The male with cat-like features continue to talk to him before bowing to greet Seungcheol, acknowledging existance. Meanwhile the pretty male seem to ignore him.

"UWahhhh! Jeonghan Hyung! Joshua Hyung! Wait for me too!!!" Mingyu yelp, looking overly stressed carrying a heavy looking box filled with lighting equipments. He goes to the same classes with Seungcheol but he didn't even made an effort to look his way. He must've just really want to go where they wanted to go. " Ah Hyung! You better go out with me after this, it's all so heavy!"

The three of them to continue to ramble by themselve before deciding to leave. It was very awkward, it's like Seungcheol wanted to say something but it's like there is some sort of invisible wall that makes him unnoticeable. Never have he been so ignored, even male students look his way to greet him. Am I not the popular kid in this campus?

 

"Okay. bye!" Joshua atleast had the decency to say goodbye but the pretty male just walk away like he was non-existant.

"Y-yeah." says in a deminishing voice. He raised an eyebrow and lips tensed in disappointment.

Jeonghan treated him like nobody, which makes Seungcheol feel so unfamiliar and anew. Since freshman year he made a name to himself in the soccer field. All the courses atleast knew his face even if he didn't know them back. It's upsetting and embarrass that his stomach grumbles. 

"Who was that?"

He was standing there blank for awhile, alone, spaced out.

"That's Jeonghan Hyung, don't you know about him? He was the most talk about person last summer." Seungkwan answered him, voice coming from behind. Jihoon probably sent him to call him back.

During the entire practice Seungcheol find the male he just met intriguing. He kept badgering Seungkwan, asking about the pretty male. 

As the king of gossip, ofcourse he would knew who mystery man is. Turns out that he was famous—or rather infamous. Yoon Jeonghan, sophomore, An Art major. Just like I thought!

He was overall third best in class—smart. Involve in the upcoming performance on the School festival with Soonyoung's group, so he must be a good dancer too—multi-talented. Once was approached to be scouted— due to looks perhaps. All those things are amazing. But that wasn't the reason that his name became a buzz. 

He is an openly Bisexual man. Which is normal nowadays but the word that goes around is that he had slept with men, even overly masculine straight men bend for him. Even with those with girlfriends. One time, a girl even reported him for stealing her boyfriend. Hence, gaining the title of a thief. A beautiful angelic thief which no one can resist once he uses his charm. 

Soccer practice finally over. Players qeuing for the shower, after getting cleaned he would get chocolate milk in the vending machine that was in the lounge area where most of those who finished bathing cool off and chatter.

"Hey, Seungcheol who is your date on V-day?" A student that takes the same vocal class as him asked.

"Don't have any." He pierce his drink with the straw after giving it a good shake. 

"How about that guy?" Another student butt in the conversation and joked.

"No chance! I heard he only sleep with good-looking guys." 

"Hey! I'm good looking." Seungcheol argued, pouting his lips, walking towards an empty seat facing a mirror.

"Yeah but not-"

"I'm everyone's type! Even I can make that guy fall fo me." He exclaimed, waving his drink in the air like he is waving his invisible pride. He started checking himself in the mirror, flexing his arms. The other males rolled their eyes and continue to jabber away.

"I bet my savings to buy puma bocks he can't get Cheonsa on a date. "

"Hey have you heard the rumors? They say that Cheonsa is a freaking hot in bed."

"This one guy said he went upto 3rd base with him and swore that it was the best fellatio he ever had. And that guy used to have four hot exes! " 

"Shit! he is so beautiful though, I won't mind if I go third base with him."

 

The group of guys continue to babble, conversations turning into their unmentioned desires and curiousity. 

Seungcheol slump in his seat listening to their disturbing thoughts but he just incredibly hates being ignored. Before he left in a fit of pique, an idea popped in his head. "I bet I can." he said cheekily.

" Psssshhhh! Don't bluff kid." A male chuckled as his claim was treated with skepticism. 

 

" Yeah, Alot tried but failed. Cheonsa is still not easy... I tried." says another male shamelessly.

"Fuck man! you did?"

"You can't blame me for trying have you seen his face."

The discussion started to get lost again.

"I bet I can even get to Fourth Base!" Seungcheol announced with great confidence, his face having a smug look.

Everyone laughed making him upset and confused. What's so funny? his face painted his thoughts clearly that when the others noticed one male lifted an eyebrow before saying "You seriously don't know?"

"Kid, there's no Fourth Base." 

"If it's with Cheonsa the farthest you can go is called a Grand Slam!" one of the three male nodded in agreement.

"Ok. If I can do—?" before Seungcheol can finish his sentence he was cut by a fifth voice but the sound came from behind.

"If you can do it. Then you get to be vice captain."

Shit! A large figure made a shadow that falls on Seungcheol's path. Standing behind him was the captain, having his hands in both sides of his waist, wearing a displeased expression. All of them made a sounding gulp as the captain's eye beams in fury.

"Isn't that what you want? But If you can't, you go back into being water boy like the newbies. Which means you wont be in the next game."

All of them sat side by side, heads down as the tension produces heavy air. Young-min paced back and forth not taking his eyes off the sophomores as he thinks for more punishments. He let out a deep sigh before pinching his nose-bridge in distress.

Young-min licks his dry lips, kids arent suppose to talk like this about others. Having an openly gay brother rattles him on how straight men see others like Bisexual people to talk about them like some sort of product. 

 

Also Seungcheol has been cocky lately, he needs an attitude adjustment. He took a deep look sigh.

"Time to put your money where you're mouth is. I'm really disappointed in all of you. How can you talk about something like this and spread rumors like a bunch of girls. Now If Seungcheol fails, the seniors will take 200 laps around the field, also alittle community service that Jihoon will arrange, maybe clean up the entire school since the festival cause alot of mess and cleaning staffs have a hard time.  If he wins, well, then you all don't do 200 laps and he becomes vice captain. How's that for a bet?"

 

"Aren't you straight? Are you sure about this bet?" A male whispered to Seungcheol, still keeping his head down. He nodded. How hard can it be? his brows drew together. There is no way he is going back to being a waterboy.

Seungcheol clenching his jaw before lifting his poker-face, displaying an unwavering look to their captain, firmly saying Yes.

 

Young-min left the room for a brief moment, he returned with a jersey of his name in hand.  "I'll make it easy on you, First base is fine. But if it's force in anyway. Then you fail too."Young-min's expression hardened, dropping the jersey infront of him, a reminder of what is at stake.

"So, first base? How do I prove that I succeed." Seungcheol's voice waver alittle as he struggles to stare directly at the older male.

"If it is as easy you claim it to be. Just take a picture together, if he likes you enough then he wont mind. After all you do think he is that type of person right?" 

Seungchoel didn't respond, muted. They all remain silent and went their separate ways after being dismissed.

 

 

The Next Day

 

The wind blew making him shiver as the cold wind slaps his skin, flapping his dark fringes exposing his forehead. I should have worn a beanie. The sun if out but its still below 8°C. During practice he does alot of vigirous movements so he doesnt really feel the cold.

"I can't believe this! It's soooo cold!" he complained.

 

He tugs into his puffy bomber jacket closer it his body, despite not gaving saturday classes Seungcheol went to school in search of a male called Jeonghan, contemplating about the predicament he fell into. Its just a kiss. Its not that bad.

Its not the first time he flirted with another man. In fact his hair dresser is a flambouyant gay man, they would playfully flirt in a harmless manner. Ofcourse in exchange of extra hair treatment that is.

"No matter what I have to win this bet." He muttered.

He roamed around the school ground barely bumping into students. Not much were around, because mostly this is activity/practice day for club groups. Right before he was about to give up and go home due to the bad weather and what are the odds!—as if the gods are looking after him. He was able to spot his target.

It's definitely him!

 

He could tell even from afar, the illuminating blonde strands of hair popping out. And yet again he wore clothes that compliments his long lanky body. Wearing a loose long-sleeve shirt made of rayon, the color of pastel pink matches his hair well. Compared to yesterday, the pretty male appeared more mellow.

But Seungcheol's eyebrowns wrinkled finding the scene very peculiar as he approaches. Jeonghan was bending down, leaning on the edge of the fountain, seemingly to be reaching for something. One of his leg is mounted while the other sticks on the ground, keeping his balance.

Seungcheol silently gets closer and poke his head. There was a floating juice box, he must have knocked it over. The pretty male continue to stretch his arms to grab the piece of trash when his palm slipped, losing balance.

"AH-" A small wail leaked from the pretty male's lips, falling.

 

Luckily, Seungcheol was able to hook his shirt on time. Jeonghan's face stuck, eyes widened, frozen as he was suspended mid-air. He carefully pan his head to see who it was. It's the guy from yesterday.  Seungcheol lift up a smirk before prying him out. If he were to fell in then he would have froze to death, well that's alittle bit exaggerated but it'll be such a drag.

 

"I saved you, We are even now."  Seungcheol said, slipping his hands inside his pockets. It's really getting cold.

 

Jeonghan was able to acquire the juice box and dispose of it properly. "Yeah, thank you." He sat down on the bench before handing the older male a hot pack after noticing he didn't have any.

Seungcheol accepted it and introduced himself, ofcourse he was extra mentioning that he if a varsity player and told stories about with winning shots in the past games. He thought the blonde would atleast show some little interest, but alas—there was none. Jeonghan would just bob his head up and down but you can tell the his attention is elsewhere. This annoyed Seungcheol blowing one-side of his cheeks but naturally the other didn't notice.

They were just sitting a few inches away but not even once Jeonghan had looked his way after saving him. This guy is so rude.

"Jeonghan-ssi." The older male hollered at him, the pretty male seem to be deeply preoccupied by his phone meanwhile on his left hand, playfully squeezing his hot pack.

The still expression in his face makes Seungcheol alittle worried, looks like his bright personality is only towards his friends.

"You are participating for the V-day's festival with Soonyoung, right?" Seungcheol persist.

For awhile there was an awkward pause. The weird silence finally broken when the pretty male replied to him.

"Yeah, it's alittle annoying that the stage set up and equipments won't be ready by the 13th because we weren't able to pass the forms in time, so it got moved to the 14th and not before. I won't be able to join this years soccer game. Since the performance will be immediately right after it." Jeonghan answers as he idly scrolling through his phone.

The older male smiled, finally a conversation. That's progress.

"I guess our course will win this year. Say... do you have a partner on that day?" he continue to talk casually, letting the mood sip it, hoping to turn into a more relazing vibe. There's nothing wrong with a small chitchat.

"Oh, that's right. This year they made it mandatory, you can't get attendance credit without a partner. Wow, I guess Jeon Wonwoo being student council president trully is a curse. So strict." Jeonghan complained, pouting his lips in annoyance, still looking down on his phone.

Seungcheol blushed for a brief moment, the word "cute" almost flee from his mouth. He clears his throat. Just relax and woo him like how you woo your past partners. This is Seungcheol's internal monologue to keep him focus whenever he felt like panicking, posturing himself.

He took secret glances at Jeonghan, noticing how manly Jeonghan sits, legs stretch openly and position in which slightly dragging his body as if melting in his seat. 

Just an ordinary guy... nothing special.

The older male sweeps his hair back and says cheekily "I'll go with you."

Jeonghan snap his head in his direction, surprise by his offer.

See I told them no one can resist Choi Seungcheol. I'm everyone's type! A smug grin planted on his face, overflowing with confidence.

"No, thanks." The pretty male said, giving an endearing little grin.

 "Don't worry about it, I'm alrigth with—wait, no?"

"Yes." Jeonghan replies again, facing him with a sweet soft smile.

Seungcheol felt his cheeks burn, he asked again before he gets lost in the spiral of his own thoughts.

"Yes?" 

"Yes—no."

"NO?" Seungcheol completely taken aback, his face went blank, falling in a state of confusion.

"Yup..." The blonde answered once more, expressing a faint smile, Seungcheol can't tell if he was serious or not, judging by how maliciously playful Jeonghan's tone was. The sudden movement as the pretty male stood up startles him. " But thank you for the offer. And for saving me from drowning, I have to go back to practice now. See you around Cheollie."

"Wa-it." Just like that he casually left, watching him walk away, Seungcheol's all wide-eyes, sitting motionelss, jaw lazily sag.

 

"Ch-cheollie?" mumbles as he mimics the tone, he wanted to catch him and asked why give him suddenly a pet name and exits right after. He wanted to stand up and ran to him but his legs has grown weak, fearing another rejection. Seungcheol was  deserted him all by himself, alone, stuck in the pit of his own mind.

From being first just genuinely intrigued, now to bafflement. From being ignored and now to being rejected. What else is next?

What ever it is, it's not something he is looking forward to.

 

 

The Next Day, Sunday 15 days before The day

 

"What is he doing?" says Jeonghan silently, intended only for his ears. His eyebrows waveringly knitted together looking at a man, standing with a stupidly huge smile, his dimples digging deeper into his cheeks while holding onto a heart-shaped box of Ferrero Rocher. 

Jeonghan was too timid to ask for what he wanted, already guessing what it could be. 

I can't deal with this right now.

Only being able to take a few short naps due to the intense amount of practice at school, now working half way before his shift is over. The caffeine pumping through his veins is the only thing that's keeping him running and barely functioning.

 

Seungcheol with a confident look on his face, waiting for an answer. He came as soon as he found out that Jeonghan works part time at the W Cafe, ofcourse by the help of his trusty informant, Boo Seungkwan.

Since peak hours have passed, there are no other customer but the jock.  The pretty male tries to think of a good excuse when the Jock slides a piece of paper with gradient color, a cursive note saying:

 

"Be my partner."

 

 

The words written made Jeonghan scrunch up his nose. He ignored the paper, pressing the clean baking pan rack over it.

 

"May I take your order...sir?" he asked, beaming an artificial smile at him.

"..."

"..."

 

Minutes pass, both of them refuses to make any sudden movements, just awkwardly gazing at each other before Jeonghan's co-worker steps in.

 

"Jeong-jeong, Is this guy bothering you?"  Jun asked in a small voice, secretly poking Jeonghan's back.

 

It got Jun curious after watching the two just blankly stare at each other for a good 10 minutes without flinching, it's extremely awkward that even a weird person like Jun himself find it uncomfortable to watch.  
"No. He was just about to leave."  Jeonghan said politely, he nudge his head in the direction of the door insisting Seungcheol to leave.

The jock can not hide his honest reaction, clearly displaying a displeased expression. He dawn a huge frown, storming out the cafe. The pretty male sighed, worried, wondering if this will happen more often. Jeonghan noticed how the other male looked upset when he left, but not discourage. 

 

 

Monday, 14 days before The day

 

Students with their sagacious eyes darted on Seungcheol who is acting suspicious, back kissing the corner, poking his head every now and then spying on Soonyoung's performance team practicing for the concert. Since exam week is over this is some down time where student focuses on club activities and their individual ot club event on the important date. 

"What is he doing? When will his practice be over?" he said, impatiently.

***beep* Received new messages**

**DONT MESS UP MAN!**

**200 LAPS??? THATS TORTURE**

**And I dont want to clean up that place will be a dump site after the concert!**

" GGEEEZZZZ!" He moaned out load. 

He wildly messes his hair, feeling the pressure. Within 2 weeks, how can he get a picture let alone a kiss from this stubborn man. That is what he continuesly ask himself, it;s not like he can outwit the pretty male. Jeonghan seemed to be good at avoiding and word play, so that's not going to work.

 

"What was that about, Jeong-jeong?" 

Seungcheol suddenly then overheard as Soonyoung whined. 

So it happens that Joshua had to go back to America for family reasons and he wont be attending the School festival. Now they are short one person, in the choreography there are steps that requires interaction of 2 people and they can't change the entire routine, not wanting to ruin the concept they already build. Right now, they are finding someone who can fill the open slot but everyone seemed to be either preoccupied or still busy in search for partners for the festival.

"I'll do it." Seungcheol turn up out of nowhere.

Everyone was surprised averting their attention for alittle while before Soonyoung had the right trail of thought, inquiring "What, you mean for the performance? You will?"

"Yeah, I learn really fast and I'm not competing on anything this year so I'm all free." 

Seokmin happily clasped his hands together, estatic by the news.  "That's awesome! But first is everyone okay with this?"

Everyone agreed, the leader, Soonyoung approved and so does the others, except for one person who hasn't verbally gave his blessing.

Jeonghan found himself in the middle of everyone's gaze, awaiting his answer. His arms tangled together over his chest, protectively. Ofcourse by peer pressure he had to. "Y-yeah." he replied, a respond that will please everyone.

All the members seemed happy and started working, Myungho began taking measurements of Seungcheol's body, for the stage outfits. Seokmin, Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan started practicing the last part of the routine. While Mingyu send request to Wonwoo in borrowing light for the stage. Even Jihoon was there taking sound checks. Like an well oil-machine everyone function well and knew their own individual role that contributes to the whole.

One step close in hearing your "yes".

"Hey, pay attention." says Soonyoung, He took Seungcheol in a corner to teach him the dance.

This wasn't exactly his plan, but by judging how Jeonghan started to observe him, he can feel his watchful eye and sometimes would caught a glipse of the blonde male with his peripheral vision.

That fact gave Seungcheol confidence.

 

During breaks, Seungcheol would shameless outright gawk at Jeonghan, while the pretty male pretends not to be aware.

You will notice me. The jock chants in his brain as he gulp a large amount of water. While Myungho makes adjustment with the outfits and required to redo measurements on Jeonghan, the pretty male was requested to stay put, coincidentally facing into the jock's direction. 

Jeonghan tried to avoid eye contact as much as he can but a sharp hissing sound made him look up, his eyes meet Seungcheol's. His hooded eyes intently focus on him, almost piercingly, before teasing him with a wink.

Jeonghan felt his face heat up before shyly panning away as Myungho carefully take his size,

The reaction was so satisfying he felt he regained control. "Cute." Seungcheol uttered unknowingly, Wait—what?  He choked alittle, water escaping his pursed lips.

No, not cute. Why would I think that's cute?  Seungcheol clears his throat and composed himself, face wrinkling, Jeonghan puffed his cheeks, giggling how suddenly he was flustered.

Seungcheol then pretend to rub his face with his palm, walking away, requesting Soonyoung on practicing again.

 

"Hyung, is there something wrong?" Myungho asked, he finds it weird how Jeonghan keeps fidgeting. Normal the pretty male doesn't get distracted so it was new for the young male.

"Nothing, I thought there was something in my eye but it turns out to be nothing." he lied, looking back at him with a small soft smile.

 

The day had end and everything is going smoothly, not only everyone is relieved that they wont have to make major adjustments, they also gained a friend, enjoying Seungcheol's presence, no one can argue on how well he gets along with everyone. But his attention is focus on someone in particular and even some of them noticed him stealing gazes on the Jeonghan. With that Seungkwan tipped him that Jeonghan have lost his partner when Joshua left. This sparkles hope into him and decided to make more huge steps into his plan.

 

"Hey, let's go home together." Seungcheol clings closely, flashing his irresistable gummy smile that always woo all the girls. Unfortunately, Jeonghan isn't one that's so easy to impress. The blonde just shrugged him off, making reasonable distance between them.

Jeonghan tries to make excuse. "I going to stop by the shop. I don't want to disturb you."

"No, it's okay. I would love some coffee." The jock insists.

"You like coffee?"  Jeonghan darted his eyes on him, his inscrutable expression is hard to read, Seungcheol couldn't tell whether if he is being judge or if the blonde can see through him.

But he just sighed and nodded. 

 

They walked to the W cafe in a really slow pace. Jeonghan's legs are long, yet he took slow and short steps. It's annoying but I guess it's sorta cute too. Seungcheol thought, after roughly 15 minutes they arrived at the cafe.

Seungcheol was alittle reluctant to come inside. The door sign clearly says it's closed. Standing infront on the counter there Jun attended to them. He looked around and to be honest this is the first time Seungcheol ever took a good long look of the place. When he came last time the only thing in his mind was to get the pretty male. The place was relaxing and aestheticly pleasing, light obs dangling from the ceilling and and amount of small decorated plants on every table—a place book readers would love to go to. 

The smell of caffeine is nice but he isn't really a big fan of coffee. He lifted an eyebrow before glowering to the menu board, every single drink sounds so bitter tasting. 

"I'm having what's his having." he said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder, popping a cheeky grin at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan pan back at Jun and just like that, the male round up their orders as if by instinct he knew exactly what the pretty male wanted. Occupaying a table by the window, setting their tray and their one long black for blonde and for him, Jeonghan choose Piccolo Latte.

Seungcheol pout his lips testing out a sip. As he taste it—just as he thought, the older male immediately did a rasberry, making a farting noise with his tongue. It tasted bitter, even thought Piccolo Latte is unlike the Americano. It has a very strong but mellowed down espresso taste.

Jeonghan heard a faint "Yuck" and it made him giggle.

"Cute." the words leaked from the pretty male's gently parted lips. 

 

Seungcheol blushed red, embarrassed, when he tried so hard to look cool, cupping each side of his face, protecting his red burning ears from sight.

Seungcheol suddenly had the urge to leave when Jeonghan stood up and went to the counter, asking Jun for a new drink. He came back to the table gently placing a new cup of coffee and took the Piccolo Latte away.

"Here, Mocha is not available yet since we ran out chocolate powder but Maple coffee will be sweet enought. So just pretend it's chocolate." Jeonghan says, his voice is slightly more loose—or more relaxed than before if you could say. Not sure what it is but what's certain, he is now paying attention to him.

Seungcheol saw an endearing little grin from him, it's like rainbow painted the entire surrounding on how adorable he looks when he smiles, making his heart clench.

"It's not that bad tasting you know." he mutters, his tongue still bitter. 

Jeonghan chuckled soundly while Seungcheol rubs his nape, regretful, dislikes showing his lame side but the pretty male find it entertaining.

"Okay, next time I'll make you a very sweet Mocha. But don't tell anyone, I don't want customers asking for special requests and we are not allowed to do that." he said, staring blankly at the pink shade of his knuckles. Seungcheol felt his heart thumb hard and loud ogling at the dazed male.

"So this is just for me?"

Jeonghan shook his head mysteriously, and pursed up his lips. "Yup, just for you." 

Jeonghan's words lingers in his ear,  sweetly and softly, his melting honey voice playing repeatedly in his head over and over again. Now everyday after practice they would walk home together stopping by the cafe for coffee—for Seungcheol it's hot chocolate. It's quite platonic at first, just talking and every now and then, the pretty male would tease or trick him. While during breaks from practice—buying juice and relaxing by the school garden fountain. But after a few more days, their relationship grew deeper.

It's not to the level they can touch in an intimate way, but rather can you tell how they compliment each other. In a behavioral way, fitting each other perfectly.

 

 

The day of the Festival.

 

Atlast, the day has finally come. 

All clubs in action, capturing people as they invite them inside their booths. Using the classroom for their activities and small tents alighned together almost replicating a minifood market. At 5PM, the stage has been set flashing neon lights randomly, the concert has began, the stereo busting loud music through the whole campus. While the first few acts performs Soonyoung's group prepared themselves as they warm up. 

All dress accordingly and ready, the blonde look exceptionally lavish, wearing a cream sleeveless wool-knitted top over his vanilla fitted long sleeves.

 

"Wow, you look...amazing" Seungcheol said, looking stupidly entranced, eyes glistening as if of a small child.

The blonde's eyes curve as he simpered. "You look not so bad yourself, Cheollie." he says with familiarity.

"Ah really? I know a look good." he proudly gloats as he usually does, a big smile as both hands carelessly pat his chest. "Myungho really out did himself, these outfits are so cool!"

Jeonghan fake a frown to tease him.

 

He had definitely become more expressive and playful. In a span of two weeks Seungcheol didn't knew he can get this comfortable and close with someone.

"Get ready in 5 minutes!" Soonyoung announced.

They jumped up and down for 30 seconds to pump their blood, taking few deep breaths before heading out to the stage.

The performance starts both of them separated positioned on opposite sides, moving as a unit, Seungcheol faced Myunghoo his partner, they dance and slowly swaying then transitioning to knife cutting steps. With the first half of the performanced done half of them flee towards the back stage and rest, watching the remaining members to send the finishing, ending stage.

 

"W-wow." his eyes fluttered, astounished. 

Jeonghan looking ridiculously attractive delivering each move flawlessly and with pure emotions, the sharp and crisp moves, his alluring presence captivated the audience—and so did Seungcheol.

This is the first time he trully watches Jeonghan perform, in practice the blonde often move sluggishly and wihtout effort, but the man he sees right before him is like an absolute different person—powerful ravishing yet elegant man.

"Now I think I understand the rumors... and why the others--" he said as he swallow thickly, clutching into his chest. In his eyes the blonde became more as charming. Dangerously charming.

His heart thumbs loudly and wildly, finally the song stop and took one last bow. 

"Hyung, Let's go we need to say goodbye." Myungho hauled him to the stage.

The young male held his left hand, while his right felt a warm gentle touch as Jeonghan slid his. In a straight line they all bend down, and thank the audience. The crowd cheers in unison but Seungcheol seem to hear nothing, but the sounding beat in his chest.

After the stage, girls began to swarm around Seungcheol. All of them sending their good words and praises. Jeonghan side-eyeing him as the blonde chatted with Mingyu and Soonyoung talking on how everything went well. 

Jeonghan gave him a look, an inviting smile and left the group, away from the pack of people.

Seungcheol squeeze through the flock of women, and ran toward the direction where the blonde went.

"Oppa! Where are you going?" They complain in union and begged him to stay.

"I'll for my partner, sorry girls!"

Seungkwan and the others looked confused. Mingyu started looking where Jeonghan went, when his partner, Wonwoo, asked to clear their attendance. Seokmin asked Jihoon since he was in the back operating the sounds—but he said no. 

"Ah Hyung! Wait, we still need to get attendance checked! Where are you going?" Chan called for him. But the Jock was already too far to hear.

 

Seungcheol don't know why, but he felt like he needed to see him. He wondered for awhile, even passing by the fountain where they often hang out. He walk around aimlessly looking, until he turned into a dark corner, Jeonghan casually leaning against the wall.

The blonde gaze at him, eyes running from head to toe, Seungcheol felt like he was being graded, it was flattering.

"SEUNGCHEOL OPPA! OPPA!" collective voices echoed from the distance, the girls seem to be searching for the Jock.

The blonde sighed, looking bothered due to the loud noise.

"What I can't help it if I'm that hot." Seungcheol joked.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, almost mockingly. This is cute. 

"Jealous much?" the jock joked, once more, being all smug and cocky.

"Now why would I be jealous of those girls?" Jeonghan frowned, folding his arms over his chest. Seungcheol sighed, stepping closer, backing the blonde against the wall. Seungcheol flash a cheeky smirk "Well I was referring to me but I don't know, you're a clever man, tell me something."

Seungcheol teased, he felt excited by the scene of Jeonghan, seemingly losing his cool.

 

"Sorry Mr. Choi, but if you think you can play with me, I might be alittle better at this game than you." the blonde whisper into his ear, seductively, each sounding syllable is like melting sugar, warm and sweet.

"Are you saying you're not intimidated by my sexines, didn't you see those girls get all giggly around me?" Seungcheol gently brushes the blonde's cheek.

At first he was smiling ear to ear when  he noticed a small scar for the first time. His expressional changed in a split second as his fingers follow the deep carve on the scar. "What's this?"

This types of conversation is just a joke, something they develop or habit playing around this way. Which always ends up to one of them buying the other a drink at the shop buf today seem to be different. 

For the first time, Seungcheol saw an actual genuine frown from the blonde.

 

Jeonghan scoffed, stepping aside, a blush evident on his cheeks, also with a pained expression after the mention of the scar. "No-nothing. Don't get to comfy, we're not that close yet." the blonde stuttered, refusing to look at the jock in the eye. Seungcheol notice the sudden change of the air and didn't probe further since Jeonghan looked visibly upset by it.

Suddenly they aren't fooling around like they always do, Seungcheol acknowledging the seriousness thats poising the joyful air.

They stayed silent like that for a moment.

"Cheol." The blonde hummed in a small voice.

"hmm?" Seungcheol startled, keeping his hands behind his back, this is a habit of him whenever he felt awkward, just like this.

"I'm tired, I wan't to go home... walk me home." He said, again back to his usual sweet soft tone.

 

They made their way, avoiding the front entrance, where there's full of bright lights and people. The teachers and student council members stamping attendence, both of them didn't even bother and just snuck out. They climbed over the wall as the jock shuttles the blonde up before he was pulled over. They walked and talked like they usually do, shrugging off that awkwardly tense moment they just had. 

 

Finally, arriving at his front door.

"Seungcheol." Jeonghan says, in his normal deep speaking voice, first time to call his full first name like that. Seungcheol was alittle flustered as Jeonghan never address him in that manner. In respons, the jock the stared back at him, with an inquisitive face.

"Coffee?" the blonde asked, voice deminishing, almost shy-like.

"I don't like coffee." he answered, stupidly.

Jeonghan looked upset and amused at the same time, how stupid is this man not recognizing signs? And yet he claims himself as a ladies man. 

"HAHAHAHA--- Silly!   Alright, let me rephrase the question. Would you like to come inside... for "coffee" that is." Jeonghan cutely giggled, Seungcheol stiffens, slightly nervous where this conversation is going. 

Seungcheol recognizes the gesture well, it something he was often asked when he goes out on a date, an invitation which always led to having sex.

 

The jock nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, he would have refused but suddenly something struck his mind. The bet, that's right, there's still that bet, the entire purpose, everything leading to this, He can't bac out now.

So when Jeonghan invited him inside, he moved cautiously, distance. 

 

"I'd like to cook you a meal. I'm really happy about today, so please take this as a thank you for your hard work." he said ever so softly.

The blonde work around the kitchen, rustling through the fridge for ingredients. Seungcheol just sat the the dinner table looking through the huge open window on the wall, dividing the kitchen and the dining room.

*BRRRRRR!!!!*

His phone vibrating intensely, messages popping on his lock screen.

 

"THE BET!"

"HEY ChOI!"

"DO IT NOW!"

 

 

This only added pressure as he took quick glimpse, pretending to calm. 

"Jeonghan-ah, Can I use the bathroom?" He lied, a lie that would give him time to think and ease himsef.

"Just go down the hall, first door on the left." 

Good thing that the blonde was busy cooking. He didn't even turn around to look at him and continued on boiling the broth before adding the dumplings. 

Seungcheol dragged his own leg to the bathroom and washed his face.

"You can do this Seungcheol. This is it, this is your last chance." he said, talking to himself, he fondled his pockets, eyes popping wide open realizing that his phone was missing.

 

SHIT!

The jock sprinted back to the dining room, only to spot the pretty male holding his phone. Seungcheol tried to gulp but his throat seem to forgot how to do so, standing so stiffly as he watches Jeonghan motionless, almost ghostly as his phone continue to prompt messsages, beeping one after the other. 

"I-I cant explain." His voice falters, shakingly, his jaw clenched as the tension came crashing down.

When Jeonghan turn to him, Seugcheol's face turned pale, unexpectedly the blonde gave him a pretentious smile, the feeling on intense guilt has dug his stomach an infinite abyss. Though the blonde displays of what used to show only an endearing smile, sadness has clouded his features.

He took a deep breath of aggravation, eyes were glossy.

 

"Its not the first time rumors spread about me nor its the first time I became a subject of a bet." Jeonghan said, continuesly to plaster a smile on his face.

 

Jeonghan hands him the phone, and escorted him to the living room to sit.

 

"It must be strange that this is so normal for me now." the blonde joked.

Seungcheol sitting next to him, anxious, lips pursed tightly.

He tried to prepare a series of apology when he was startled, shock to find the blonde kneeling down, infront of him. "W-wh-wait!!!"

Before he can debate, the blonde has already manage to undone his pants. A blush evident on his cheeks, knees weakened. This is the weirdest situation, just how the situation transpired tho this?

"I want to thank you for today... so Ill pose for you. Take it as a thanks. Dont worry lets make this as realistic as possible." Jeonghan insist, handing him his phone placing it firmly on Seungcheol's large hand, he then starts to seductively rub his thighs.

"How does this angle looks?" Jeonghan teased, turning his head for a good angle.

"Just sit back and relax. Let me repay you. Its still Valentines day, right? You can still get laid."

"With you?" he mumbles, Seungcheol looked confused for a moment before his entire face beamed a bright red color, going down pass his collar bone.

"Problem? If you can make me feel good does it matter?" Jeonghan hummed.

 

Jeonghan pressing his elbows on him and forced him to sit down on the couch. Seuncheol was still flustered by the sudden turn of events.

Jeonghan move towards him and crouched down between his legs. "Stop! You dont have to" Seungcheol grabbed his shoulder, attempting him to stop. His eyes widened as a smirk appeared on the pretty male's face. "You can't afford to lose this bet, right? So I'll help you" 

The older male's face turned blank, stunned before gasping when the younger male began rubbing his already swollen joint under his pants, creating a large bulge. The blonde gently pulled out his manhood, leaping it out in the open. For a moment Jeonghan was surprise with the size, ceasing for a short time, blinking hard to snap himself and then proceeded. 

 

Seungcheol shudders as Jeonghan was circling his hard length with his hand. He fidget when he felt a stroke and he croaked when Jeonghan's lips graze his throbing pride. The pretty male observing a rattled Seungcheol as he began sucking on his manhood taking him deep down his throat before releasing him in which Jeonghan's mouth and Seungcheol's dick making a smacking popping sound. He groaned uncontrollably of how much of a tease Jeonghan is. Is he underestimating me? Was that teased awhile ago... a deep throat?

Jeonghan hummed, cheekily, tongue playfully swirly around his tip, sometimes graze his foreskin, accompanying it with a few hand strokes at the base, before he swallows the joint into his throat once more. That's excessively lewd. Where the hell did he learned that. Seungcheol got upset as questions keep popping on his mind it shooked him to the very core and he didn't liked it despite the feeling was amazing but his head was being filled with doubts.

*Flash!*  
*Flash!*  
He reluctantly continue to take pictures as the blonde ignores it. This is it, the shots...I won.  But the night is still young, and they aren't over.

 

Jeonghan released his cock, giving him time to breath and relax, melting on his seat. The blonde followed up with his tongue by using slow wide strokes. Using his saliva as natural lube covering every inch of his cock.

When he stopped, Jeonghan strip down his clothes only leaving an unbottoned shirt on. 

The phone fell out of his hand as he fell limb, exhausted.

 

Seungcheol trembles, sweating bullets as the blonde climbed on him, pressing his entrance as the tip of the jock's cock slid inside, Jeonghan pushes himself down until his butt cheeks slaps on Seungcheol's thick thighs. Cheol watches his own dick disappear groaning loudly. Fuck that's so hot. He never thought he'll get turn on watching someone fuck themselve. It's not like he ever done anal before so he doesn't know. There is alittle bit more strain than the usual when he has casual sex with random girls, However, despite the feeling he could tell this is not the pretty male's first time. So the rumors must be true.

"Don't! Please don't move yet... Just a few more moments." a pleading like request from the pretty male. He adjust himself to boneless joined buried deep inside him.

It's a good thing the blonde warned him early, he was ready to buck his hips just after afew seconds. The older male remained patient no matter how many times his brain tells him to thrust. Patience.

Seungcheol stared blankly at his groin, looking at the place where they are connected. he was slightly impressed it never crossed his mind that he'll ever do such things nor his dick ever enter another hole since he only slept with women in the past.

Jeonghan started to move his hips slowly making himself accustomed to the large shape. "Ah- w-wait." his voice trembles and cheeks burned bright red biting down on his plum lips. He tries to cope again as he felt Seungcheol throb, and grew alittle bit more bigger. How is that even possible? He has never struggled this must before and he was sure he loosen his entrance enough.

Whenever Jeonghan falls down on his manhood the pretty male couldn't help but clamp his knees closed and let out a breathy moan. Seungcheol's back has fallen on the mattress and sometimes would deliciously pulls upward, his mind has turned into a jambled mess. 

Crunching up his face looking at the pretty male bouncing up and down, their skin making loud slapping sounds, that's so arousing.

Seungcheol scanning the male's body as the muscles on Jeonghan's torso tighten showing off his lean define abs, then there's the visible vein on his neck popping whenever he threw his head back due to intense pressure of having sex.

He couldn't just shake off the feeling only noticing Jeonghan's chiseled features and how he compares all these traits from his past hook ups. All of them, all the women with soft bouncing flesh and facial features. Women with large breast size, those are the ones that he is attracted too. Not him, not a man. 

"Shit!" He said under his breath.

Jeonghan pretended not to hear and continued on, his tummy tightens, as he breaths rhythmicly like exercising.

The thought keep floating over the older man's head. A guy... I can't believe I'm fucking with a guy for a stupid bet.

His long beautiful lashes froze still, eyes intently focus only on the blonde.

"Whats wrong, do you want to turn off the lights? " Jeonghan asked the question in between his deep heaves.

The voice shocked him finally his brain realising as the deep, raspy tone that he is truly indeed plunging his dick on a man's ass. It made him sicken a little which became apparent, his face honestly reacting. 

Jeonghan notice the slight look of disgust, he paused for a moment pulling himself out, Seungcheol's cock sproing free, wet and dripping. "Its your first time, right, with a man?"

"Y-yeah." his voice falters. He nervously gulped and unsure of what to make of things. Seungcheol fidgets alittle as his erected joint felt lonely as it twitches by itself.

"Hah, sorry." Jeonghan scooted, inching away from him while sitting down on the couch as he unmount, his pale long legs casually slump over both sides of Seungcheol's hips.

 

What are you sorry for? words that Seungcheol wanted his lips to form but was unable to.

Jeonghan used his arm to block his pelvis. His cheeks burned in embarrassment. You can clearly see the emotions having the mixture of pain and shame his face express.

"This must be horrible for you, I know you are only letting this happen out of  the bet...but I know after this you'll be disgusted of me."

Seungcheol released a wavering heavy sigh, he felt horrible and could not digest on how Jeonghan pittied himself, the blonde's voice trembling, persisting a poker-face, his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes were wet, helding in the tears and acted casual.

"You got your pictures right? And that's all you needed to win, correct?" the blonde asked in his hoarse voice, tugging on to his shirt, covering himself.

"You can go, thank you for keeping me company tonight. I'm lucky someone was so charitable enough to comfort me so I won't be lonely on Valentine's day. Thank you for your concern."

Jeonghan said in the most unsincere tone, he didn't even try to sell his lie well and just left Seungcheol in the living room as he went up to his own room.

 

"Hey, look I'm sorry... I just- I don't think I can do it. I'm... not.... gay." Seungcheol mumbled, alone.

"I know, this was a mistake. Sorry..."  he said, once again talking to the air as no one was there, he didn't have the will to spout it out when Jeonghan was infront of it, It would have brought brief comfort, atleast alittle glimmer of it.

For hours, he just sat there mopping, thinking how could have handled it differently, rubbing his nose bridge in distress, grunting loudly on his own.

11:35 pm

A deep depressive sigh flea his lips, I'm an ace, a jock, confidence is my second-nature. Couching himself, He gathered his wits and decided to face Jeonghan, taking light steps up the stairs, his attention quickly directed to the open door.

The room was as cold as the outdoors, the blonde still just wearing his shirt, naked. He was sitting be the open sliding glass door of the balcony. Seungcheol winced, the smell of burning earth made him cough, making his presence known, the blonde slightly lifted his head but not turned.

It's freezing!

But Jeonghan looked unbothered by the cold as he smoke his lungs out. The male tried to call out his name but was cut by the blonde.

"You wan't to know where this cut came from?" Jeonghan brushes the scar, licking his lips moist, eyes gleamed as he stared at the man hoping him to ask.

Jeonghan knew Seungcheol was curious about it.

"What happened?"

Jeonghan smirked, gently tapping the floor next to him as he invites the male to sit. Seungcheol did as he was told and patiently waits as Jeonghan first finish his stick of cigarette.

Jeonghan cleared his throat, he felt the other male stare at him intently, waiting "Well, one year ago, exactly this day. A girl came to me, she was angry. She and her group of friends cornered me to talk...I wasn't entirely sure why, until she told me that her boyfriend broke up with her. So I was like "What does that had to do with me?". She said she saw a private group message from his boyfriend's phone where he and his other friends talk about on how much they want to fuck me. I got upset because how is that my fault? So I told her "Sounds like a YOU problem.". Hahaha--- Naturally she flip out and slapped me. She had long nails so it made a deep cut."

 

"Sounds lame, right?" Jeonghan said, faking enthusiasm, leaning his head, resting it in his own shoulder.

Seungcheol didn't know what to say, he just blankly gazed at the blonde as he took a sip on his beer.

"I didnt know you drink beer." he asked, concerned.

Jeonghan eye's twitch alittle, thinking what a hypocrite suddenly drinking is a crime?, then he ignore it and just said "Well its only appropriate for single people to get drunk on Valentine's Day."

"Why is that?" Seungcheol continue to probe.

"So theyll forget how lonely they are on a holiday that was design for couples. Whose the idiot that decide that its just for couples anyways? Ah where's the impartiality in that. The injustice." The blonde said in a joking tone, but for the other male, this is what he thinks Jeonghan trully feels, guess they both hate the date.

Never he seen this side of Jeonghan nor his own point of view about things, they always do horse-play so they never had conversations like this, so he find it somwhat interesting.

Jeonghan hands him a beer, in which he gladly take and drink. 

"Its lame. Its just a fuck feast for them honestly." Seungcheol exclaimed.

The blonde agreed. "I know, right." their cans kiss as they tossed.

They both shared a quick laugh before things turned quiet again, the tension in the air has lighten for a bit.  

The blonde rustle through his bag, capturing the jock's attention as he pulls out another pack of cigarrete, making him crunch up his nose, Jeonghan flicks his lighter, huffing until there was a smoldering light.

 

"I didnt know you smoke too." Seungcheol sounded disappointed as he point it out. As an Athlete smoking is a big no. But perhaps as an Artist, it's a different case. He did notice alot of art student spending their free time smoking at the back of the school. Seungcheol despised them because it was next to their locker room, smoke somehow making its way there.

Jeonghan huffed again, playing with the smoke, he would fan it upwards so the other male dont inhale it. He continue to blow and pan to the opposite direction.

"Hah! Me too. But this is the only thing thats more calming than coffee. I can only drink so much caffeine if I dont cut it down I might get palpitations." Jeonghan answered, snickering.

Seungcheol found it a bit odd, so he asked "Then why do we go to the coffee shop everyday after practice." 

"Because I get to spend those time with you. It was nice." The blonde bowed down his head in embarrassment as he admits with those words, a blush was evident as it colors all the way to his ear. It just sounded so lame and cheesy but he cant hide the fact that he enjoyed seungcheol's undivided attention. 

But now realizing all those was just for a stupid bet, it made him feel like a fool, why does he even expect?

"Dont worry about it." Jeonghan tries to reassure him.

 

Seungcheol was surprised that the blonde show no aggravation towards him. But that made him feel more guilty, he lied to him, but after those days spend together he wasn't if all of it was just deception. When there was even time he forgot what he was doing and everything just went naturally.

 

Seungcheol looks down on his drink, contemplating, realizing his wrongs, at first he felt disgusted but honestly, that's just his own narrow mindset telling him how to think. Because before, his instinct to respond to Jeonghan's touch is different from thoughts. His body didn't mind merging with the pretty male's—no, not at all.  
   
But the moment he question his sexuality and that having an intercourse with another man has his thoughts about masculinity rattled.

However, In all honesty, remember the pained look on Jeonghan's face. That's the one that made him feel of less than a man. Perhaps it's the community that he has been around for so long that has been clouding his judgement in something that's not deemed as normal, atleast from the point of view of where he came from. Masculinity revolving around strength and almost comparable to an animal, of having the number of mates, being overly physically strong. If you think about it, that's bullshit. 

Seungcheol looking blank, eyes darted on his phone as he scroll through the provocative shots of the blonde he took during their fellatio.

I don't want to hurt you.

Seungcheol stand up and positioned himself behind Jeonghan, wraping his arms around Jeonghan's waist, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, he showed him the pictures. "You know, its still not pass 12 yet. So its still valentines day." 

"How about we try this again. Let's find out what's so special about this shitty excuse of a day, but this time I will lead." Jeonghan didn't understand at first, when the jock's finger's hover the delete all button, erasing everything. 

Jeonghan's starled, feeling their lips pressed together, but Seungcheol immediately pulled back. And it's not because he didn't like the action—but rather he didn't like the taste, the mixture of cigarette and beer tasted terrible, regretfully, spitting rudely. Jeonghan looked offended but he was cut off of whatever he intended to say when Seungcheol smack their lips once again. 

Mouths melting, feeling the soft flesh, the jock pulled him closer and lifted him up, effortlessly. "Ah~wait, my beer!" He yelp, worried of spilling the drink.

Seungcheol threw him into the bed before he undress, unbuckling his pants. Jeonghan felt his cheeks burned and quickly commented, "Wait! Are you sure, dont' you find men gross?"

Seungcheol pouted, arm aggressively grabs onto his collar, unbuttoning the blonde's shirt making him whimper alittle.

 

Seungcheol smirked, removing his grasped to snake his arm around Jeonghan's neck, pulling him closer for another kiss.

This time more sloppy, with a slip of a tongue and sucking, deeply kissing. Jeonghan couldn't help but groan in his mouth. The blonde groaned the second time when he felt the other male grind into him. And breaking the kiss, saliva trails and disconnects,

Seungcheol looked at him with eager eyes, and confidence. "I don't care, I still want to kiss you." 

Jeonghan's heart pumps crazy, hearing those in his deep assured voice. Surrendering to him, his slim elegant hands trails at Seungcheols body, embracing his musculine physique from his torso up to his neck. Inviting him in for another yet passionate kiss, he can't help supress his own thirst.

"Ah, hurry..." Jeonghan begged.

Seungcheol only took a few strokes before his cock stiffens properly, it was quicker than usual but this encounter is not what he considers usual, He gawks as the blonde fliches underneath him, who started breathing heavily, arms placed over his head and legs gently spreaded apart, waiting, patiently.

Seungcheol bit his lower lip, penetrating slowly "ready." 

Jeonghan shudder's when he felt the tip passing through his wall, his rim expanding to his size.

Seungcheol ate his moans. His cock trusting harder, feeling the blonde squeeze his insides begging for more friction. He squirms reluctantly, Jeonghan's eyes fills with tears coping with the experience. Their hands entagled together, constantly pepper each other with kisses, but the pretty male couldn't concentrate as the mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelms him, strongly, when Seungcheol having his prostate being abused.

Seungcheol must have unloaded his seeds already basing on the squelching sound when he pumps his hips, he pushes him down with his weight. But he is a man thats not easily satisfied and Jeonghan doesnt seem to be complaining.

Jeonghan's moan became more carefree, his leg quivering as his back would delisciously licks the mattress whenever he squirms. Seungcheol's eyes seem to be well fed by this sensual scene, as if their bodies is floating up in the air, everything inside of him flowing out.

They continue to have sex until the mattress smelled like them, and them swimming in their own sweat. 

 

Morning came and finally, the accursed date is over.

They literally wasted—or more-likely celebrated the entire night together, until dawn. Exhausted yet they still have this stupid look on their face, flashing a stupidly cute smiles at each other. Their legs tangled, slumping over on top of each other. Jeonghan giggly, playfully pushes Seungcheol as he was only inches away from his face, faking an annoyed expression. "Get up already!"

"why? I haven't even sleep yet." Seungcheol complained, scooting closer, locking an embrace.

"Don't be loud early in the morning and get up." Jeonghan replied, nudging the other away with his forearm.

The pretty male kept pushing him until he falls off the bed. Seungcheol grumbled, looking unimpressed. "Whatever, but I'm still hot and last night's moans are my reciepts" he says.

"Shut up, Waterboy, before I spread rumors to your fans that you're gay." Jeonghan exclaimed, before rolling himself with the new pair of cover and went to sleep.

Seungcheol laughed at his childish antics, he walks toward the shower when he saw a hang calendar, It's February 15, he read loudly, a smile lifted his lips, excitingly, butterflies started exploding inside his stomach. Jeonghan heard him recite the date and made him simpered aswell, as the thought of next year's Valentine's Day, wondering what it would be like... This time, if things actually goes smoothly... the image of V-day, him with Jeonghan.

Both of them can tell that they didn't just satisfied the each other sexually, but also filled the other's heart. 

I can't wait. 


End file.
